Only the Beginning
by YanksLuver
Summary: Missing scenes: Before Patrick showed up at Robin’s window, the night they spent together after their declarations of love, and Patrick has another surprise for Robin.


**Title**: Only the Beginning  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick, Patrick/Noah  
**Category**: Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: 11/7 episode.  
**Summary**: Missing scenes: Before Patrick showed up at Robin's window, the night they spent together after their declarations of love, and Patrick has another surprise for Robin.

**Note**: I've been in Scrubbie heaven over the last few days and I've just about exhausted my tape. I loved all of their scenes, but there were a few things I wanted to see. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**--- Only the Beginning: Part 1/1---**

Robin placed her head on Patrick's bare chest and wrapped her arm around his waist, as she let out a contented sigh. Patrick brought his hand up and stroked her hair, then allowed it to slide down the soft skin of her back. Robin smiled at his touch and then tilted her head up to look at him.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy," she whispered.

Patrick offered her a dimpled smile, as his eyes scanned her face. "I've never been this happy before."

Robin's smile widened, as he leaned his head down to kiss her. When he pulled back a few moments later, she met his eyes.

"Who would have thought nearly a year ago when we met that we'd end up here, like this? When you think of how we started, it's…it's just amazing how far we've come."

Patrick brought his hand up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, as he said softly, "I knew the moment you literally walked into my life that you were going to change it forever. Something inside of me just knew."

Robin smiled and placed her head back down on his chest. She then found his hand and linked their fingers together.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, until she broke it, "Can I ask you a question?"

Patrick smirked. "I've never been able to stop you before."

Robin chuckled and shook her head. Her smile then slowly faded. "I was just wondering how you worked up the courage to make such a grand romantic gesture and declare your love for me again after what I said to you. I know how hard it must have been for you to say that to me. If the tables had been turned, I don't think I would have even been able to look you in the eye again."

Patrick let out a little breath. "I'd be lying if I said that your reaction didn't throw me for a loop. I was so scared to say those words and I never imagined myself just blurting them out. And when you reacted the way you did, I started wondering if I should have just kept my mouth shut."

Robin's brow furrowed. "Then how did you end up outside my window?"

Patrick's lips curled into a tiny smile. "We have my father to thank for that one."

---

_Four Hours Earlier_

Patrick leaned his forehead against his locker, then slammed his palm into it. Sighing heavily, he sank down onto the bench. He was off for the night, but he just couldn't bear to go home to his lonely, empty apartment.

Not tonight. Not after what had happened with Robin.

He shook his head, mentally berating himself. How could he have been so stupid? He knew better. He knew better than to let his guard down, to let any woman break down those walls he had so carefully constructed. But he couldn't help himself and, before he knew it, he was helplessly and hopelessly in love with this incredible, frustrating woman.

It had taken a long time for him to actually admit that to himself. He'd spent endless months denying it. It was April Gilbert who had made his head finally come to terms with what his heart had long ago realized: he loved her.

He had shown up on her doorstep that night to tell her exactly that, but his fears had gotten the better of him and he couldn't find the right words. It wasn't until he spent two weeks in Paris without her, spent night after night lying in bed alone and thinking of nothing else but her, that he knew he couldn't hide his true feelings much longer.

Every time he had looked at her since then, the words seemed to be on the tip of his tongue. And then tonight, without warning, they slipped out. He told her he loved her. He had taken the biggest risk, the risk he had sworn he would never take. He had sworn he would never open himself up to loving a woman for fear of losing her and what it could do to him. But she had found her way into his heart and there was no denying that any longer.

He could see the shock cross her features the second the words left his lips. He had waited for the shock to give way to joy. He had waited for her to say the same thing to him. He had waited for her throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless.

That was how it was supposed to go. He was sure of it. After all, he'd seen it a thousand times in movies.

But those things never happened. She refused to believe him. She called his declaration phony and accused him of trying to compensate for his 'bad behavior'. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that his feelings were genuine. He couldn't blame her really. After all, he was a self-proclaimed life-long bachelor. He was commitment phobic. He should have seen this coming.

And now he was alone, sitting on a bench in the locker room, staring at his shoes, instead of with Robin. He let out another heavy, self-pitying sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Just then, the door swung open. Patrick lifted his head and then quickly dropped it again when he saw his father.

"Hey, I thought you left for the night."

"I got called in for an emergency surgery," Patrick replied, his eyes now rooted to his hands.

Noah eyed his son for a long moment, realizing something was wrong.

"Did you lose the patient?"

"Nope, surgery was a great success," he replied flatly.

Noah's brow furrowed.

"Did something happen between you and Robin? Is that why you're still here instead of with her?"

"Nothing happened. I just have some paperwork to catch up on."

Noah blew out a breath and sat down next to Patrick.

"Son, I was married to your mother for a long time. And every time we had a fight, I sought refuge in my work. It gave me something to focus on. So, I'll ask you again. What happened?"

Patrick clenched his jaw and snapped his head in the direction of his father. "I told her I love her, okay?"

Noah's eyes grew wide and then a smile spread across his lips. He patted his son hard on the back. "Well, it's about time!"

Patrick shook his head, as he lowered his eyes. "Don't look so happy. She didn't believe me."

The smile slid off Noah's face and his brow became knitted. "What do you mean she didn't believe you?"

"I don't know. I said it in the middle of a fight and she didn't believe I was being sincere. I guess she just can't believe that this self-proclaimed bachelor for life has changed. She said that love will never apply to us."

"You don't believe she really feels that way, do you?"

Patrick shrugged. "I don't know what to believe. I asked her if she was saying that she'll never love me."

"What did she say to that?"

"That the whole conversation was ridiculous and then walked away."

Noah nodded slowly before saying, "She's scared, Patrick."

Patrick raised his eyes to his father. "What?"

"She's afraid. She's lost two loves already, right? She probably figured that was it for her. She had experienced love twice in her young life, twice more than some people ever experience. She had accepted that it would never happen again and convinced herself she was better off. After all, why risk loving someone again only to lose them? So, she hid. She hid for a long time. Then you came along. Suddenly, it was all possible again, even though you had issues of your own. I'm sure she had let herself dream that someday you'd say those words; she just hadn't adequately prepared herself to hear them. She's afraid of opening herself up again only to lose."

Patrick bobbed his head. "You don't think I'm scared? Do you have any idea what it took for me to say those words? I've only told one other woman I loved her in my entire life and that was Mom. And she would smile, pat my head, give me a kiss on the nose, and say 'I love you more.'"

"It would have been a little weird if Robin patted you on the head," Noah deadpanned.

Patrick shot him daggers. "Hilarious. I'm glad you find my pain so amusing. Look, all I'm saying is that her reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"For her to say it back, instead of yelling at me."

"Well, I'm sure she never expected you to blurt it out in the middle of a fight. Face it, you two have never done things the easy way and probably never will. Robin was shocked and scared, Patrick. She just reacted. That doesn't mean she doesn't feel the same way. I'm willing to bet if you went over there right now and told her again, you would get the reaction you were hoping for."

Patrick let out a bitter laugh. "You're insane! Why the hell would I want to put myself through that again?! I think I've had enough humiliation for one night. Make that a lifetime."

"So that's it? It's over. You love her, but things didn't go quite as smoothly as you had hoped, so you're bailing. Typical. You always run when the road gets rough."

Patrick's jaw clenched. "Look, I didn't want this. In fact, this is the last thing I wanted. It was the last thing I was looking for."

"Love has a way of finding us when we least expect it."

"Catchy. You should stitch that on a pillow."

Noah let out a breath. "I know you're scared, too, Patrick. You spent years making sure love never found you so that there wasn't a chance you'd end up like me someday. But I think you finally realized that you can't hide from something that's meant to be. No matter how hard you tried, Robin found a way in. You've come a long way. You're not the same man you were a year ago. I am so proud of how far you've come. But trust me when I tell you that when you find a love like you have with Robin, you don't just throw it away. You are lucky enough to have an amazing woman love you. I can tell you from experience, there's no greater gift."

Patrick closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to go to her and make it so there's not a chance in hell she won't believe you this time."

---

_Present _

Robin smiled as Patrick finished recounting the events that had led them to this moment. "Remind me to thank your father." Her smile slowly dissipated. "I really am sorry for my reaction at the hospital. I was just so scared and shocked. I was wrestling with my own fears and I don't think I really believed you would ever reach a place where you'd be able to say those words to me."

Patrick nodded, pursing his lips. "Honestly, this is the last thing I ever expected to happen. But I finally figured out that there are some things you can't control. And falling in love is one of them. I used to believe that love had never found me because I never stopped running long enough to let it. But I realize now I was just waiting for you. I was waiting for the woman who wouldn't give me a choice in the matter."

Robin felt tears begin to fill her eyes, as she raised her head up and met his lips in a soft kiss. She pulled back after a few moments and smiled at him.

---

The next nightRobin slowly climbed the stairs to the hospital roof. She looked down at the message Epiphany had so grumpily handed her moments ago.

It said simply, "_Meet me on the roof_."

She finally reached the door and stood staring at it for a few long moments. She took a deep breath, before turning the knob. The door swung open and Robin's eyes widened as she crossed the threshold.

The roof had been transformed. Strings of tiny white lights hung above her head and an elegantly set table sat in the middle.

Next to the table, all decked out in a charcoal suit, stood the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

She shook her head, as she walked to stand in front of him, tears shining in her eyes. "What is all of this?"

Patrick smiled and then held up his hands, "This is Paris."

Robin's eye narrowed, as she looked more closely at her surroundings. A huge cardboard cut-out of the Eiffel Tower stood in one corner and an enlarged photo of the Louvre in another.

Robin could feel her throat begin to tighten. "Paris?" She shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe you did all of this."

Patrick offered her a lopsided smile. "I told you it was only the beginning." He paused and then added, "Plus, I figured it was about time you made good on that rain check you promised me." Robin smiled, as he went on, "My recent trip to Paris was my first. It's a great city and there was every reason in the world I should have enjoyed my time there. Only I was miserable the whole two weeks. And that's because the entire time I was there I had one thought: I wish you were here with me. I wished we could have shared it together. I wished you could have shown me the place you called home for so long. So, I did the next best thing. I brought Paris to us."

Robin blinked back tears. "I don't know what to say. You keep finding new ways to surprise me. Just when I think I know you…"

Robin's voice trailed off and Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "I've heard familiarity breeds contempt. I like to keep you guessing."

Robin laughed, as she waved her arms at her surroundings. "You're spoiling me."

"You deserve it," he said softly.

Robin's expression softened and she met his eyes. "As much as I love all of this, I don't need it. I just need you."

Patrick stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snaked hers around his neck and met his penetrating gaze. "It was in Paris that I realized I couldn't hide how I felt much longer. I'd look at the empty side of the bed and imagine you lying beside me. And I realized I couldn't remember the last time we had spend a night apart. At your place or mine, we always seem to end up in each other's arms at the end of the day. I realized I never wanted to spend another night without you."

A tear spilled down Robin's cheek and Patrick caught it with his thumb. Robin swallowed hard, as she asked softly, "You're not saying you want to live together, are you?"

Patrick shook his head, "I don't think we're quite ready for that yet. I'm just saying I don't want to wake up without you again."

Robin nodded, as a smile crossed her lips. "I think that can be arranged."

She then lifted herself up on her toes and brought her lips to his.

When they finally separated, Patrick took her hand in his and led her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and then took his place across from her. He then lifted the lid off a silver platter, revealing chocolate croissants. Robin's eyes widened and she let out a little squeal.

"You didn't! You remembered?"

Patrick's lips curved into a crooked smile. "You talk a lot, but I happen to pay attention to most of it. You mentioned one time how you loved the chocolate croissants at that patisserie near your place in Paris."

Robin's eyes grew even bigger, "Are these from Paris?"

Patrick laughed. "Yeah, I had them flown in. I'm Jax now." He shook his head, "Sorry, I'm not _that _amazing."

Robin shook her head, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, I beg to differ." She then shrugged her shoulders, "So, where did they come from then?"

"When I went to Paris, I got the recipe from that place you love. I made them."

Robin's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "You did not!"

"I mostly certainly did. I'm still finding flour and chocolate on parts of my body. If you're good, I'll let you perform your own search later on."

"When did you find time to do this? In between treating patients today?"

"You know I'm an expert multi-tasker."

Robin shook her head at him. "No way. No way do I believe I fell in love with a man who can make incredible French toast _and _chocolate croissants_."_

"Well, you haven't even tried the croissants yet. You may not find them incredible."

Patrick picked up a croissant and tore off a piece. He then leaned forward and gently placed it in Robin's mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and then let out a moan of pleasure.

Patrick chuckled. "Wow, I had no idea it was quite that easy to get you to make that sound."

Robin opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Those are a little piece of heaven. They're almost as incredible as you are."

Patrick dropped his head and let out a sigh, "Okay, now I just feel bad."

Robin tore another piece off the croissant and popped it in her mouth. "Why?"

His cheeks reddened, as he lifted his head. "Because I bought them at that new little bakery down the street."

Robin shook her head, as a laugh flowed from her mouth. She then picked up a croissant and flung it at his head. He ducked, as she said playfully, "Some multi-tasker!"

Patrick grinned and wagged a finger at her, "Hey, I was filling out patient charts at the same time I placed that order over the phone."

Robin picked up another croissant to fling, but Patrick's large hand darted out and gently encircled her wrist. He drew her out of her chair and guided around the table. Then he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

He licked his lips, as he met her gaze. "I've gotta say, my second trip to Paris is turning out to be a whole lot better than the first…even with the crazy American woman throwing pastries at my head."

Robin laughed, but was soon silenced by Patrick's mouth covering her lips.

**-----------------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.

-Steph


End file.
